


END GAME

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: They promised Kevin they'd keep him safe. Crowley wasn't paying attention.





	END GAME

ΩΩΩ

The Winchesters crept toward the light at the end of the tunnel, each acutely aware of the other's movements; each exquisitely conscious of what would happen if they failed.

A cry of pain drifted down the tunnel toward them, soft chuckle ghosting after. They flicked a quick glance at each other and increased their pace.

As they neared the soft glow of the inner chamber, another cry of pain exploded into the air, trailing off into a series of choked sobs. "Stop. Please. Stop."

"Believing Frick and Frack could protect you was a big mistake, Kevin,” Crowley's familiar voice purred.


End file.
